


brightest of all the colors

by MissYouSoFar



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: Sparkly butterfly tie clip mention just fordanse_amore. And thank younouveau_mondayforever and ever and ever. I surely would have deleted this without  your threatening. =P ♥





	brightest of all the colors

Adam nervously adjusts his tie, then Kris’s. “Are you sure?” He wrings his hands in his lap. He doesn’t know what way he wants Kris to answer. Part of him wants Kris to say no, he wasn’t sure and they can go back to his house and. . ., but another, larger part wants him to be sure and not care about what his friends on the football team think.

Kris smiled, leaning across the center console to kiss Adam. This was good, great, touching Kris calmed Adam down. He was completely convinced Kris’s chap stick had valium or something laced in it. He didn’t know what drug Kris’s skin held.

Adam starts tugging at Kris’s crisp white shirt, he didn’t know what drug Kris’s skin held, but he needed it, like a heroin addict needed a fix, un-tucking it from his pant’s, sliding his hands under and up Kris’ shirt, rubbing his hands up his sides and down his back. Kris’s skin was hot all over under his hands, and Adam could just imagine the flush starting down Kris’s chest.

Adam forgets about the emergency brake between them and tries to pull Kris on top of him, making a noise of frustration when Kris squeaks at the brake pushing into his ribs. That just wouldn’t do. Kris doesn’t move back, just lets the brake pressed against him and laughs into his neck, his breath smells of the cinnamon gum Adam hates, but it makes Adam shiver a little anyway.

Adam gripped Kris’ slim hips, lifting him up and over the emergency brake, leaving him splayed across his lap. Kris grins, a little dazed, his eyes starting to get dark and heavy.

He strokes a few fingers down the column of Kris‘s neck, his throat working under Adam’s fingertips, and back up. He tips Kris’s face up under his chin, licking into Kris’ mouth, sliding his tongue along side Kris’s, groaning happily, though the feeling isn’t at all new anymore.

Kris tries to pull away, Adam is pretty sure years later, muttering something asinine about clothes wrinkling and stopping, which just wasn’t going to happen. Adam shifts Kris closer, the tips of his fingers pressing into the curve of his back. Kris would have ten small bruises in the morning, but Adam really can’t care less.

Adam presses his fingers harder, anticipating Kris’s whimper-whine. Kris does whine, muffled into Adam’s mouth, his hips jerking forward. Yeah, he was pretty sure Kris doesn’t care either.

Kris tries to move back again, but Adam has a hand curled around the back of his neck and Kris’s bottom lip between his teeth before Kris can even take a breathe, submitting easily under his lips.

Adam presses the heel of his palm over the fly of Kris’s pants, rubbing slow up and down, swallowing Kris’s “nnngh”. Kris rocks his hips up, but Adam teases him, the pressure of his hand never increasing. He uses his other hand to unzip Kris’s pants, feeling the shape of him through the soft cotton of his boxers. Kris starts to quake against him, rocking a little harder, biting at Adam’s lips. Kris exhales Adam’s name, slumping against him, trembling. Adam feels warm wetness spread across his palm.

Kris is still shaking after a few minutes, and Adam knows it’s nothing bad, but he asks anyway. “Are you okay?”

Kris lifts his head, and he still looks completely wrecked. Adam’s hands clench at his sides, stopping himself from touching Kris.

Kris swallows a few times, and Adam is kind of hypnotized by his Adam’s apple. “Yeah,” he whispers, reverent.

Adam pets the side of Kris’s neck, can feel his pulse still beating too fast.

Kris places his lips on Adam’s, quick, dry pressure. “I’m glad we’re. . .” Kris blushes and gestures between the two of them.

Adam grins until his face might split. “Me too.”

Kris returns his smile and blushes harder. Adam has always found that ridiculously adorable, but he can’t figure out what would be making him blush now. Kris shifted in Adam’s lap, making Adam grip his arm a little too tightly. Kris looked down and then back up, swallowing nervously, like he’d forgotten Adam was hard.

His hands flutter at Adam’s waistline, popping the button on his dress pants, slipping his hand in where the fly parted itself. Adam hasn’t rented the suit, so he doesn’t have anything underneath.

Kris moans at the first touch of Adam’s dick, like he was the one being touched. He buries his head in Adam’s neck, sucking what would be a very obvious hickey. Apparently, he really, really doesn’t care what his friends -- anyone -- thought.

Adam knows that this point that he should push Kris away. They have to go into Prom, and they’re in the school parking lot, and Adam kind of can’t think of the other reasons with Kris’s hand down his pants.

Kris bites at Adam’s collar bone, wigging down Adam’s body, underneath the steering column. He pulls at Adam’s pants, sliding them around his knees.

Adam can’t look away from his lap, and get a perfect view of Kris’s tongue peaking out to wet his lips, of him leaning down, licking Adam’s dick from tip to base.

Adam shivers, trying to think of everything unsexy, Neil, his parents having sex, drowning, failing miserably at keeping his mind off Kris and his mouth. They hadn’t done this before, and he really never thought Kris would be the one initiating this.

Kris presses his tongue to the slit, catching the fluid that pearled there. Kris’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide open, and kind of glazed, his chest rising and falling unevenly. He looks completely gone, and Adam really wants to kiss the hell out of him.

Adam cups Kris’s cheek, thumbing at his bottom lip, swallowing hard when Kris took it between his lips. “You know you don’t have to. . .” he makes a vague gesture at his lap. “We can just, I mean -- Prom.”

Kris smiles, dark and wonted. “You’re such an idiot,” he groans, flicking his tongue back for another taste.

Adam’s hip rise off the seat, chasing Kris’s mouth. His hand twines itself in Kris’s hair, trying to get him to -- anything. Kris wraps his lips around the head, sucking much too softly, stroking his tongue around like he was petting him. “Fuck, Kris--”

Adam pushes his hips up again, wanting to cry when Kris gets the hint and parts his lips wider, taking more of him. Adam reaches down, tracing where Kris’s lips were stretched around him, red and swollen, shiny with spit. Kris whimpers, dark lashes fluttering closed.

His hands, threaded in Kris’s hair, tug a little harder than Adam means to, but Kris moans around him, taking more of him in his mouth, and Adam can feel his dick against the back of Kris’s throat and Jesusfuck, where did he learn that?

Adam’s vision goes a little blurry around the edges, and he bites his lip too hard, tasting blood. His skin feels crazy sensitive everywhere, like ever nerve his has is hyperaware.

He whimpers, sounding completely foreign to himself, feeling Kris’s throat working hard to take it all. The thick, heavy swallows seem to echo in the car, pounding around in his head.

“Hi.” Kris sounds completely fucked, gravely and low. Adam works really hard to remind himself that they did have to go inside at some point. Kris shifts to get back up on the seat, bumps his head on the underside of the steering wheel, muttering a soft curse.

It’s so ridiculous that Adam bursts into a fit of giggles. Kris swats at his thigh, pretending to pout, obviously holding back his own laughter.

Kris pours himself into Adam’s lap, giving into giggles, sex, sweat and Kris’s cologne rushing over Adam, Kris’s forehead resting against his own. He smiles suddenly, placing his lips on Adam’s, breathing into his mouth, “That was fun.”

* * *

Kris grabs Adam by the arm, just before the door. “Adam, wait.”

Kris looks serene and content, but Adam thinks for a moment that Kris has changed his mind, that he doesn’t want this. His hands go to his collar, pulling it up so it lied awkwardly, covering the mark on his neck. His hands get shoved in his pockets to stop his fiddling.

He needs to do things with his hands when he’s nervous and he can’t do any of the usual things right now. He’s pretty certain shoving Kris up against the wall and getting a taste of the drug Kris exudes wouldn’t go over well. Then again, Kris was constantly surprising him, so maybe. . .

Kris’s brow furrows, smile fading in wattage. “What are you doing? That looks completely ridiculous.” He fusses with Adam’s jacket, flattening it to lay the way it was before. “I mean, it’s you, so,” he trails off, rolling his eyes at himself, faintly flushing.

Kris’s fingers slide between his, and he goes up on his toes to place his lips against Adam’s. He bounces back on his heels, smiling, glowing and happy. “Okay, let’s go.”

The auditorium was decorated in varying shades of greens and blue, excessively covered with streamers.

Adam can’t remember what the theme is supposed to be, ’under the sea’ or something maybe. Adam is pretty sure even the punch is a blue-green. The prom committee scared him.

Kris squeezes his hand a little tighter, looking almost nervous for the first time. Adam leans down, to speak right against Kris‘s ear. “It’s really hard for me to concentrate, hell, not to drag you back to the car, when I know your boxers are lying on the floor of my car.” he pats his unclipped tie. “With my butterfly clip.”

Kris rolls his eyes and flushes the color of a tomato. “I think you can go one night without something sparkly.”

Matt is the first one to greet them through the door. His trademark fedora is missing and Matt looks kind of weird without it, like he’s missing an arm instead of a hat. “Hey guys.” He looks down at their hands that Kris held in front of them, but his expression didn’t change.

“Hey,” Adam says. Kris waves with his free hand.

Matt thrusts two cups of (the ridiculously bright) punch at them, and Adam’s throat is suddenly so dry, he drinks it down in one gulp. He doesn’t normally do nervous, back in L.A. he could get up in front of the entire school and sing, dance, act, he’d even covered for one of the girls because he’s voice was the only one that could hit some of the notes, but God, he just wanted this to go well, to not scare Kris away or something. It was setting him on edge. 

One of Kris’s hands slip up the back of his jacket, like Kris had been able to feel his nerves, thumb rubbing circles at the base of his spine. It soothed his nerves considerably and Adam decided Kris should never not touch him. Kris could be his own personal balm.

Matt‘s voice cut through his inner monologue. “You okay, Lambert?”

Adam plasters a grin on his face. “Never better.”

Matt seems to find something funny and laughs. “You go and have a good time, guys.” He winks at Adam. Oh.

Kris’s face crinkles up with laugher. “Thanks, man.” He links their fingers together again and pulls Adam through the crowd.

* * *

It’s pretty tame as far as proms go. Then again, Adam has been to prom in Los Angeles. No one spikes the punch, no one throws up (that Adam knows of), and no one says anything about the two of them.

Adam catches more than a few girls frowning at Kris’s back, and he thinks maybe. . .but almost all of them look down at their chests, frowns deepening and he gets it.

“You know, I think you’ve broken the heart of every girl in one night,” Adam leans down to whisper as they near the door.

“You’re not the only one with charm” Kris teases.

He‘s leaning down to kiss Kris, when he hears, “Krrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiis!” Something bright pink and purple comes flying at them, almost literally screeching to a halt a foot from them. “Adam!”

Allison. Kris’s neighbor since he was two. She bounces back on her combat boot covered heels. “Hey guys!”

Adam grins, dropping his arm from around Kris, wrapping Allison in a hug. “Hey.”

“It’s about fucking time, dudes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkly butterfly tie clip mention just for[ **danse_amore**](http://danse-amore.livejournal.com/). And thank you[](http://nouveau-monday.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nouveau-monday.livejournal.com/) **nouveau_monday**  forever and ever and ever. I surely would have deleted this without  your threatening. =P ♥
> 
>  


End file.
